


The City in the Sea

by Hawkflight



Series: Trick or Treat? 2016 [2]
Category: BioShock, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dystopia, F/M, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Steampunk, Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: "Hopscotch chalk is made with lead!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a random thought while listening to a song that made me think of Bioshock, which led to this. And now I want to play Bioshock again.

The floors  
Smooth as marble  
In varying shades  
Of pink.

Vines crawl  
Up the walls,  
Hanging down,  
Large flowers  
Blooming Out.

Yellow,  
Blue,  
Green,  
Red.

Stone statues  
Tower above her,  
Just like Big Daddy.

Her noble knight,  
A flowing gold cloak  
Following her  
As she walks  
In the city.

The city  
In the sea.

Fireplaces lay scattered  
On the roads,  
There's people in the streets,  
Running and jumping  
Over store fronts,  
Disappearing shortly after.

They are playing  
Hide-and-seek,  
With masks adorning  
Their faces,  
Dressed in suits  
And dresses,  
Constantly talking.

_Her skin,_  
_Is a shade lighter  
_ _Than dead blue._

_A dress_  
_Hanging off  
_ _Her shoulders._

_Chocolate brown,_  
_With white fluff,  
_ _Pink cream._

_Her eyes_  
_Are twin suns,_  
_Roseate,_  
_Growing wider_  
_In the coming  
_ _Flash of light._

They are spinning  
And twirling,  
The masked figures  
Are dancing.

Every single...  
Two are not  
Both are looking  
At her.

One throws  
Something,  
Her vision  
Goes white.

There's screaming,  
The roar of flames  
Licking up wood  
And metal.

Everything is dark,  
Like night,  
Bleak.

The people are  
Holding machines  
That go  
 _Tatatatat_

they are  
falling,  
pools of blood  
swallowing them  
whole.

_Clang._

Big Daddy  
Is shooting back.

Her protector,  
Made of metal  
Cloak gone,  
And then-  
He is gone,  
Pieces of metal  
Fly in his  
Absence.

She is trembling  
On the ground,  
The earth shaking,  
Spinning,  
She cries out:  
 _"Hopscotch chalk  
_ _Is made  
_ _With lead!"_

_Blood flies_  
_As the Drill_  
_Pierces flesh,_  
_Spinning madly_  
_In one place,_  
_Until there is_  
_A gaping hole_  
_In place  
_ _Of a heart._

_The Splicer_  
_Heading toward the_  
_Little Sister  
_ _Falls dead._

_Across the battleground_  
_She is half-crouched_  
_Looking up at him,_  
_A once beautiful dress_  
_Hidden by grime_  
_And dirt;  
_ _He extends a hand._

With the last  
Spray of blood  
Everything snaps back.

The world  
Is familiar  
Not alien,  
There are Angels  
Laying on beds  
Of roses.

More importantly-  
A masked man  
Stands before her,  
Hand outstretched.

Feathers obscure  
Violet eyes,  
His suit  
Is grey  
And white,  
A bouquet  
Is held  
In his other hand.

She grasps  
At his fingers,  
Black Bird  
Her new protector.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from: Adam and Eve by The Paper Melody [Nightcore]
> 
> I am opening requests here for Haiji/Kotoko. You can be as specific or as vague as you want. And don't worry about the content rating. I'll try my best to fill any requests that come in.


End file.
